A Crowd's A Crowd
by lab-rat-peter
Summary: When Beast Boy takes the Teen Titans to a concert, he intends on using the opportunity to get Raven alone, but things don't go according to plan. BBxRae, RobxStar


The Concert Of Raven's Admittance

Beast Boy darted into the room with 5 small pieces of paper waving in the air. He stoped in the middle of the common room holdoing the paper as high as his arms would let him. He screamed get ready for a party were going to go to the Winter Jam concert on Friday!

"All right BB, you got them, but I thougt they were sold out? How did ya get them? " Cyborg asked in complete confusion

"Well, you know how I have been saving up for that moped? So I went up and bought the moped. But it was on sale 10 off. And was normally $1000. If you do the math I had $100 left and so I saved that because it was $10 each person and $50 for souvineers and food.

"Glorious friend we shall catch the groove this night of Friday." Starfire squeled.

"Oh joy, spend 3 hours listening to nonesence sounds like real fun BB." Raven said sarcastically. Beast Boy ignored the comment from his deppressed team mate even though he really wanted to kiss her. The reason he wanted her to come is it was so loud in there he could tell her and nobody would hear, and he could kiss her and nobody would be looking because they were so engrossed in the music.

Friday Night 

Alright every one got their tickets? All right lets go in. Starfire grabbed Robin as soon as they got in. Raven flew behind them and Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg and followed. If only he could get alone with Raven. He offered to buy her some ice cream but she said she doesn't like it. He offered to get her signatures but she didn't like any one, he then gave up. When she asked if he had a hoodie he said "no but if you come with me I can get ya one."

_I don't know if I past my prime_

_Felling old just turned 29_

_Lately it show I lost my mind_

_Lately it shows I forget my uh.._

_Sometimes I feel my brain is missing _

_Sometimes if fell like Jessika Simpson_

_Don't know if tuna is fish or chicken……_

She got a Tobymac hoodie and BB got a pair of drum sticks. Which he used to annoy Cyborg by banging on his metal body like it was a drum set.

_Interlude_

"Raven want some signatures for that hoodie?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure BB I would like that,"she smiled, "Now who should we see first?".They looked at their map and saw that Zoey girl was right in front of them. When they got those 3 signatures they went to the map again and saw News Boys was next. Raven liked their music and as a matter of fact still had confetti in her hair from it.

They got their signatures when BB froze. Tobymac was sighning stuff! BB grabbed Raven and darted over. BB got his sticks sighned by every body that was playing that night. Raven got the News Boys and Tobymac's gangs signatures.they had stopped by a Dippin Dots hut and got neopolitan ice cream in a big tub and 2 spoons. (Now in this he had more money after buying the moped and so he was buying every thing)

The interlude was now over and Toby mac started playing and BB went crazy. Raven amused him and got really excited.

_I know you keep a journal_

_Which has all you feel inside_

_From the tears that you cry to the things that make you smile_

_And know this_

_I will always love you….._

_Stories we all got em_

_Wev'e been down to the bottom _

_Stories we got em_

_Weve hit rock bottom_

_If you've been there put your hands in the air_

_And let somebody know the most high cares_

_I never knew it would feel like this…_

_Freak show _

_They call us Diverse city_

_For colorful goods_

_Its like a freak show in your nieghborhood_

_So if you want to praise you can come on down…_

By this time Raven wasn't faking it Raven liked this she was jumping up and down hitting their enormus red baloons in to the air(At the end of this concert BB went down and got a baloon just for Raven.

_Come at ya like a wirl wind_

_A hundred miles an hour_

_When will it begin_

_I spy the eye of appriehension_

_Don't be risky you'll get my attention_

_Back from that way will make you wanna fli…._

BB anRaven were both jumping and "whoooo"ingall through ou the music until BB stopped and taped Raven's stomach she stopped and looked him in the eyes. He knew what song was next and he had already started to cry.Raven sat down and listened very carefully

_Last night you had a dream you were homecoming queen_

_Today youre 18 happy birthday Irene_

_Quit school you had to drop out to raise youre little child_

_Doesn't seem to be any one around_

_You've got to reach up to touch rock bottom_

_The powers that keep you down trotting_

_Daughter of Zion I heard your prayer_

_Just cast your cares_

_And please be aware of snake _

_they come in all shapes and sizes _

_they tempt you and put scales on your eye lids_

_Don't waste youre sorrows_

_They'll give you strength tommorow _

_Youre calvary is about to come so _

_Keep your head up the storm will pass _

_you'll be ready for the next one_

_Irene, I carried you when you was to weak to walk  
I took to you when you gave your heart to God  
Faithful and true, that's what I'll always be to you  
Believe in you, believe in Me and these mountains have to  
move  
You have dreams and aspirations  
I knew you before Creation  
Your foundation's solid  
I will give you a palace, restore your soul  
You'll be up for any challenge  
Many storms are on the way; better sharpen your faith  
Count the cost, take up your Cross  
And wear it everyday  
Rest in me and I will give you strength  
Blessed is she, Irene, who seeks my face_

At the end of this song Raven and BB were cryingtogether and hugging. Robin had star leaning on his chest enjoying the sweet music. And cy was burning all the music onto a disk. Raven was flying next to BB on their way out with cy dangling he felt uncomfortable because BB wasn't looking ahead he was looking at Raven. He wasn't paying attention and he ran smack dab into the wall and Raven blushed. They went into the Tower where everyone was in the common room talking about their favorite parts. When they all finished they went to bed. BB was sitting on his bed thinking he couldn't get Raven that night when something arose in the shadows. A black crature like a big bird. Out of the bird stepped Raven. She went up to him and said "I'm sorry we weren't alone tonight but well…" she stopped and jumped over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. They finished and smiled at each other. Raven stepped back and the bird reappeared and she was gone.

R&R please. Thanx for reading .


End file.
